in association with highly-functional and multifunctional capabilities achieved in an electronic apparatus in recent years, the electronic apparatus has exchanged larger amounts of information with other electronic apparatuses. For example, the electronic apparatus is often coupled to other electronic apparatuses through wire communication. In the wire communication, optical communication is often used in exchanging the larger amounts of data.
An example of a transmitter that performs such optical communication may include a transmitter in which a light-emitting element thereof outputs an optical signal after coupling between the transmitter and an optical fiber is detected (for example, see PTL 1). This allows the transmitter to reduce the risk that the optical signal may enter a user's eye, thereby improving the safety.